Mendeleer, Teachers, and Dancing Mummies
by tigereve920
Summary: Presley is now in high school and has to face the rigorous courses it has to offer...and then some!


Doodles ****

A/N ~~ I sitting in my chemistry class and was so bored I started to talk to myself in my head (don't ask) but, it did give me an idea for this fic!

Presley is now in high school and has to face the rigorous courses it has to offer. 

****

Warning ~~ Adult language and crazy situations

****

Disclaimer ~~ I am in no way affiliated with the cartoon series, "Mummies Alive!" or the DIC Corporation, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mendeleer, Teachers, and Dancing Mummies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Does any one know who Dimitri Mendeleer is?"

__

No. Who the hell would?

"Well he was from Russia. The peak of his career was between 1850-1870." Mrs. Stern gave an odd smile and continued on with her lecture.

Presley quickly scanned the room with his eyes. From what he could tell, everyone's mind was wandering. Mrs. Stern's voice was in the back of his mind as he continued to think about the history test that he was doing the next day. One that he hasn't even studied for.

__

What does this have to do with chemistry?! I don't need a lecture in history.

"What are you doing?" she snapped to unknown person.

The change in tone of her voice woke up the entire class.

Presley turned his head and saw that two kids had gotten in trouble. His eyes drifted from Mrs. Stern back to the unlucky couple.

One of the kids spoke up and shying asked, "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Stern gave a look of annoyance and replied, "What were you two doing when I was giving the lecture, Janice?"

"We were doing our homework," she said, barely audible to the rest of the class.

Presley turned his head back and forth between the two kids and Mrs. Stern.

"Well next time you feel you need a personal invitation to join the class we'll have to see about it during lunch," Mrs. Stern warned. She then turned her attention from the incident and back to the lecture.

Presley couldn't help but pity his two classmates that had gotten in trouble. He knew how scary it was to have Mrs. Stern snap at you.

Mrs. Stern fell back into the lecture not missing a beat. Once the tension in the class died down, everyone once again fell into their own daydreams.

__

BORING! Geez, I'm falling asleep here. When are we going to get into the actual chemistry part?

Half an hour later, Mrs. Stern had finished her lecture on Dimitri Mendeleer. However, she now began to talk about the Nobel Prize and its history.

Presley had to mentally slap himself in order to stay awake. He glanced over at his friend sitting next to him and gasped. His friend's notes were a mess. Thanks to Rath, he had learned how to properly organize notes. His friend next to him, however, was the other extreme. The notes were scattered around the page and had a many marks that showed his friend had never bothered to erase. Presley thought he even saw a piece of gum attached to the paper. Mentally cringing at the sight, he returned his attention to the front of the class. A more accurate depiction would be that Presley just kept his eyes focused on the teacher while his mind thought of girls.

__

Hot chicks. Ooh, VERY hot chicks!

Presley eyes wandering over to his teacher's face and he went pale.

__

Ewww! Hell no! Damn! It ain't Halloween yet!

Presley began to rub his eyes, and tried to get rid of the memory he had imprinted in his mind.

A person next to him asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, just got something in my eye," he whispered. He was not about to get a referral for talking in class.

"By the time the test comes you will have to be able to identify an element solely by its symbol," Mrs. Stern announced to the class. A groan was heard from several members of the class.

Mrs. Stern turned around and faced the white board. She began to write about Mendeleer's Periodic Table and thus the start of a new lecture was born.

Presley knew that anything that was written on the board was important and began to copy down the writing. As he was copying he noticed that the a word was spelled incorrectly, but decided against informing Mrs. Stern. She **did** scare him.

His friend nudged him. He had drawn a picture on his notes showing a sleeping head with a row of Zs above it. 

__

Hahaha. Oh shit, I better stop laughing before Mrs. Stern sees me. 

Presley glanced up to make sure that Mrs. Stern wasn't watching him. When she wasn't watching he wrote "Yes!" on his friend's paper, agreeing with him that the class was boring. 

He glanced at the clock and shook his head in disappointment. 

__

Damn. Another 20 minutes!

As time went on, his stomach began to rumble more and he knew he needed some food. There was another five minutes until the class ended and he was getting extremely anxious for some food and some fresh air.

**__**

Ding Ding Ding Dong! 

Presley cracked a smile. He would never get used to the strange, yet funny sound the school bell made.

The entire floor of the class rumbled as students jumped up from their seats. Everyone was trying to jam everything they could into their backpacks so they could get out faster.

Presley sighed, mentally exhausted from the long and very boring class.

As Presley was walking out of the class out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something. He turned to the window and looked outside.

Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina were all outside in front of the school dressed as atoms. They were making strange beeping noises and dancing around in a circle.

__

Holy…

Presley blinked and they disappeared.

__

Too much stress. WAY too much stress!!

Presley was a bit shaken up, but managed to meet Walter who was waiting for him down on the stairs.

"So how was it?" Walter asked.

"Terrible!" he shouted.

Walter nodded. "Mrs. Stern's class will do that to you. I heard that this one kid once thought he saw ancient mummies dressed up as atoms dancing around." 

Presley stood there staring at Walter with his jaw dropped.

__

No…it couldn't be. 

"What?" Walter defended.

Presley rolled his eyes and shook his head. He patted his friend on the back and smiled, "Let's just go eat lunch."

Outside in front of the school, four mummies stood hidden behind the shrubs.

"Ja-Kal are you sure this is the only job available?" Rath asked, in his usual annoyed tone. 

"We do have to pay for our clothes and food. I hardly think the prince's allowance is enough for us," Ja-Kal replied.

"And who else besides Mrs. Stern is going to allow four mummies to work?!" Nefer-Tina shouted.

Rath remained silently fuming at Nefer-Tina. 

"I don't think that messing with the minds of teenagers is good," Armon stated.

"Hey people, lunch break! You're on in another hour! I want to see the minds of those kids warped!" Mrs. Stern shouted from a window.

Rath broke his silence and said, "That woman scares me."

Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina nodded in agreement.

The three mummies turned to where Armon was and saw him dancing. They gave him a strange look.

"What? I need to practice my spin," he said, and continued dancing. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ FINI ~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its short, simple, and mostly to the point…although that is debatable. Comments? Flames? Little known facts? Send them all. Either to my email or to the wonderfully convenient review box right below this!

****


End file.
